Another Day walker
by Jess Pen
Summary: UPDATE A new daywalker is founded by Blade and is tought how to survive. Now Wistler has been taken and they must find him. This new daywalker changes the corse of Scuds ways helps Blade follow his feeling and use them to his advantage.R&R! i'm going to r
1. Epilogue

A/N-Hey! This is my first Blade fanfic! So Plz be easy on me!!! It follows the Blade 2 movie as good as I could. And I tried to get the lines as good as I could, but I don't want it to be just like the movie and it won't be! Plz R&R! Oh and my spelling SUCKS! So I'm sorry if anything is spelled wrong.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters but mine, Sin! So YOU CAN'T SUE ME! NA NANA NA NA NA!

**Another Day walker**

__

Epilogue- The dark man looks down at the dieing woman as she reaches towards her newborn child. She had been bitten by a vampire. He saw his mother reach out towards him as he was when he was born.

In another minute the woman dies and the dark man takes the new day walker under his wing.

He raises her as his own him with the help of his friend.

The child grows strong and bullheaded. She helps him through his hard battles and even teaches him what it is like to have family.

His friend later on gets captured by the enemy and it is up to them to save him... 


	2. chap 1

A/N- K, *MOVIE SPOILERS *now that I've got you introduced to how my character came to be let the story begin... Oh I can't remember if I did tell you but I'll try to stick to the Blade 2 story format. I don't want everythin to be the same though so it won't all be the same! Now have fun and read it! Plz R&R! Oh Yeah! There won't be any chapters, just one big story! This may never be done with! I can never finish a story =( LOL. Oh Well! 

"Sin! Keep your guard up!"

"Watch yourself, Blade!!! I point as a vampire jumps out at him.

I turn quickly and sliced him in half. I swirl around and jab another in the heart. They disappear in a fiery dust. Another one vaults itself off Blade and twists around in the air. "DDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEEE YOU BITCH!!!!" I flip over him splitting him in half. I land and watch as Blade dices the last vampires head off.

"Sin! You need to learn to keep yourself guarded!" He strides over to me getting close to my face, "You'll never survive if you don't!"

"Blade! SHUT UP! You don't need to be tellin' me this shit! Look, I had to help you too! Stop worryin' 

about me and more about yourself!!!" I shoved him away from my face.

"NO, Sin I will not, shut up! If I wasn't there to save you, you could be dead!!!"

"No I would not Blade! It takes a lot more than a punch to get me down! Chill, ok?"

"It can start with a push Sin!" 

"You know what? Fuck this shit! I'm outta' here!!! Go fuck off!" I stomped out of the room.

"She'll be back!" Blade said to himself. 

I walk down a stairwell and into a massive room with couches, chairs, broken TV's, and other crap is sprawled across the floor. I plop down into one of the biggest chairs, "Why the fuck do I work with him?"

"That's what I would like to know!" a tall man slunk out from the shadows. 

"Who the fuck are you?" I leap up and ready myself to attack.

"A friend! A friend who wants to help you!" He holds out his hands as if to show he has no weapon, "Join the vampires! We could use a strong fighter like you on **our** side!"

"You speak as if I already am on your side? You think that I'm gonna' group up with my enemy?? Go fuck yourself!" I snarl. I charge and engage myself in another battle.

We grappled, hands clenched tight. I quickly twist his arm around and break it, "AAAAAHHHHHH!" He shrieks in his pain, "Bitch!"

He lunges himself at me. I twirl around him and he kicks me in the back. I fly down to the hard cold floor.

He runs to stomp on my back. I roll up on my feet and trust a punch into his face.

"We'll get you bitc..." He disappears as the others did. I step on hi smoky body, "Take that bitch!" I kiss my spiked gloves, " Don't fuck with the best if you can't take the heat!"

*********************************************

Blade leaned on the car as he waited for me to get back, "Back so soon?' he raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Yeah!" I throw my helmet and leap onto my motorcycle, "Let's go!" I fire up my engine and squeal the tires, leaving Blade in a cloud of dust. 


	3. chap 2

A/N-MOVIE SPOILERS!!! Ok this one IS going to spoil the movie so don't read if you didn't watch!!!!! And if you haven't seen it.... GET YOUR ASS OFF THE COMPUTER AND RENT IT IT'S THE SHIT!

LOL! Yeah! I LOVE that movie! Well I guess I should be gettin ta' the story, huh? Whelp, here we go......

"Hey! Back from slayin' some vamps???" A man working on an engine strolled over to me.

"Yeah, back..." I half-smiled.

"What's wrong?? Sin, did somethin' happen out there?" He noticed my half-assed response. 

"Na! Nothin's wrong, just tired i guess" I tried to insure him.

"Are ya' sure?"

"Yea'!Scud don't worry!" I strolled up to my room, depositing my weapons to their rightful places.

I wonder down the stairs no purpose in mind as what to do. I stop at the TV to find the Power Puff Girls on. After some time I notice a sharp pain in my back, "Damn vampires!" I grabbed my back.

"You ok?" Scud walk up to me and lightly touched my shoulder.

"One fuckin' kicked my back! God Damn it!" I sit on the couch next to me.

"Well," He blushed slightly," I could, I mean if, if you want me to, I could, I could rub your back for you..."

"Wow! That'd be GREAT! Thanks a lot Scud!" My face lit up.

"No problem!" He grinned shyly.

He rubbed my back with his strong fingers, easing my muscles, "Uuuuummmmmmmmmm, Scud! You work miracles!" 

"Thanks!" He blushed stronger, "_I sure could work a miracle with you!_ " (A/N- OOOOOO, He's gettin DIRTY!)

"How you feel now??" Scud finished and beamed as I replied with a hug , "I take it you feel better!"

"Yeah! Thanks a lot!"

"It just need a touch from the Scudster! I can fix ANYTHING!"

"Really?" I teased playfully.

"Yup! Nothin' I haven't fixed yet!" He boosted.

"What about that time when Blade's motorcycle got smashed flat?? You didn't fix it then!!"

Scud's grin left his face and my laughing began, "OOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOT YEA'!!!!" 

"Shut up!!!" He laughed with me.

"Hey, have you seen Blade??" I looked around wondering why he hadn't showed up yet.

"Ummm... I think he left when you put your weapons away..." He looked around.

"Really...."

***********************************************************

"B's back!!!!!" Scud yelled to me over the towering music.

Blade's car rolled in, and out he came from it.

Scud dropped down from the high rope and lit up a cigarette, "Lock up your daughter's boys and girls, the dark night returns!" He stretched out his hand offering Blade the cigarette.

"Not now!" He holds up his hand as he opens the trunk.

I stride in to find out what the hell Blade was thinking, leaving with out me!

Blade opens the trunk with a swoosh, to reveal what he had found.

"You found him!" Scud reaches over to touch the body. He opens his eyes, "You didn't kill him!"

I stopped, dead in my tracks. I was stunned! How could he have done this to me??? He went to get him.... with out me! 

"Help me out!" Blade picks him up, one arm over his shoulder. 

They walked into the recovery cell. I stood in my spot, froze, "He's...he's back......" I whispered to myself, in complete awe. 


	4. chap 3

A/N- *MOVIE SPOILERS* So I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do really, but I feel like writing so yeah! You'll like it! You know you will! ^.~ ENJOY  
  
"He's back. Why didn't, Blade, take me? I, I could've helped.. Why??" These thoughts echoed in my mind as Blade and Scud took care of him.  
  
Scud came out, holding a needle, "Sin, are you ok??"  
  
"Why, why did he go without me?? I though we were in this together?? Why the FUCK did he do it?" I sounded like I was rambling on, like a blubbering idiot.  
  
"Maybe he needed to do this by himself."  
  
"He needed to do it HIMSELF??! I needed to be there!!!! What the hell does he think I've been doing for TWO fuckin' years? Fuckin around??  
  
"No!" I swirled around, face to face with Blade," I didn't know how well guarded it would be, and I didn't want to have to be looking out for you and worrying that you'd get hurt!"  
  
"Wwwwwrrrrrrrrroooonnnggggggggggg answer B-man!" Scud looked from Blade to me.  
  
"Didn't need to be worrying about me?? Is that what I am to you? SOME FUCK UP YOU NEED TO WORRY ABOUT!!? I can take care of myself!!!! You think I'm a fuckin baby??? FUCK OFF!"  
  
"No, I just didn't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"GO FUCK YOURSELF!!!" I turned and trudged out the room.  
  
Blade glanced over at Scud, "Don't look at me, B! You fucked this up yourself, you can fix it yourself! You knew how much helping gettin' Whistler back meant to her!!! And you know that you don't have to worry about her!" He retreated to the room I had stormed off to.  
  
Blade took a deep breath then exhaled, "He's right."  
  
"Hey, Sin!" Scud walked up to me. "Is she crying?"  
  
I turned to face him. I was red with anger, "Thanks, Scud! I heard what you said back there!" I hugged him.  
  
"Hey! No problem! You didn't think I would be on his side did yea'?"  
  
"I expected it to be neutral. I don't think you like being on, Blade's bad side."  
  
"I'll do what I think is right! And I thought that your side was the right side. Look I'm sure it'll be all cleared up bye tomorrow.." He trailed off.  
  
I was still in his arms. He held me tightly to his body. We just stood there, for around 3 minutes, not talking, just doing nothing.  
  
"Well it's getting late.." I finally broke the tranquil silence, "and I'm kinda' tired. I'll see you in the morning. Bye."  
  
"Bye," He seemed to whisper, longing to hold me longer. To make me feel like everything was ok and that he'd be there if I needed him. I felt torn by the strangeness of ending the hug. Some how I felt something start, start, well, spark at the end of this hug. What was this about? I knew, for sure, I was not falling for Scud. Or was I..  
  
A/N- Yeah, it's a short chapter, bite me! =P BUT THERE WAS A SPARK!!! (Heh, sorry. I got excited) I have BIG plains for this little spark. You never know... It could be the key to starting a fire.... (OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH SO MISTEROUS!!!!!!) 


	5. chap 4

A/N- Well I don't know what the heck I'm gonna really do for this chapter. It may all be shit from the movie. I dunno. Well I probably should just get it outta the way. =( OH! And I found out that the stupid fanfiction thing isn't letting me use italics or bold.. So things people have been thinking in my story have been made to look like they're talking it. GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!!! Sssoooooooooo if the dialog is surrounded by 'these things' then that means they're thinking. Sound good??? And then I'll go back and fix the other part in the other chapter's maybe... I just might be too lazy.. I probably am.. Heh.. NOW! We can get to the story!!!  
  
I awoke to the sounds of Blade going down the stairs. It was time to go check to see if the cure had worked.  
  
I got dressed and walked down the stairs slowly. I heard voices. The first was Blade's the second was.. THE SECOND WAS WHISTLER'S!!  
  
I jumped down the rest of the stairs, "WHISTLER!!!!" I ran to him.  
  
"Is that Sinndy???" Whistler held open his arms and caught me as I leaped into his arms, nearly knocking him over.  
  
"How've you been??" He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"I've been getting by. Life's been ok.. I don't expect it was so good for you though."  
  
"No, it wasn't," Whistler seemed to shiver thinking about it.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to get into some new clothes and wash up." I turned, "Bye!"  
  
"Bye, Sinndy! See you in a little bit!"  
  
I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal and the milk. Although I didn't have to eat food I loved the taste. I turned on the TV to find the Power Puffs on.  
  
Scud walked in yawning and stretching all the way to the cereal. I laughed at the sight of his hair.  
  
"You seem perky!" He looked over at me, turning his head as little as possible.  
  
"Sure! Nice hair!" I grinned at him as he tried to fix it only making it worse.  
  
"There! Happy??" He stuck his tongue out.  
  
I laughed and replied, "Yeah! Now it's worse!"  
  
"Whatever!" Her groaned and grabbed the milk from the frige.  
  
************************************************ I watched Scud work on an engine as we waited for Whistler and Blade to get done talking. He put on his music and grabbed a blow torch, flipping the safety glasses over his face.  
  
Whistler walked in followed by Blade.  
  
Scud pulled out a cigarette and lit it with the blow torch, pulling off the safety glasses.  
  
"Whistler-man, nice ta' finally met yea'. I've heard a lot about you. Names Josh, you can call me Scud though. Everybody does." He walked away into another room to see what was on the TV. (Of course Power Puff Girls!)  
  
Whistler looked at the car engine, "Tell me, Skid-"  
  
"No. It's Scud, you know like stud, Scud!" Scud corrected him.  
  
"Scud, what have you done here?"  
  
"Pit-mobile? A little after-market modification, nitro sock side, shit like that.."  
  
"I see, you gave it a more aggressive profile ramp?"  
  
"Yeah, the whole package'll crank that betty up to around, maybe 300 horsepower!"  
  
"And you'll burn the damn thing out before your next oil change! Where'd yea' dig up this shit bird?" Whistler turned to Blade.  
  
"What the fuck's your problem, poppy?" Scud hit Whistler on the chest and walked out of the room.  
  
"What's my problem? My problem's, I've been suckin' blood clots for 2 damn years, and I come back to find some jerk off fuckin with my life's work!!!"  
  
"HEY! We jeopardized our whole operation to save your puckered old ass!" Scud got close to him.  
  
Whistler grabbed Scud's shirt, "OUR OPERATION? OUR OPERATION, I BUILT THIS OPERATION YOU ASS-WHIPE!"  
  
As he finished the alarm system went off. Scud ran to a computer.  
  
"Human?" Blade asked.  
  
"Aaahh, body temperature 50, guess not!" Scud begins viscously typing away at the computer. The vampire on the camera used something to cover the screen. "They're using magnesium flares! They've got your security system scoped out!" He walked over to the gun cabinet.  
  
"HEY! WOH, WHO, WHO, WHO! I don't trust you with-"Whistler whacked him to the ground.  
  
********************************************* I ran up to my room to get my weapons. Blade behind me.  
  
I grabbed my Uzi's and sword, and then slide down the pole into the room with Scud and Whistler once again.  
  
We all stood in silence, listening for the intruders. They dropped down onto the floor right in front of Whistler. He fired at them, but one grabbed his gun and knocked him down.  
  
I ran at him, Blade joining me going for the other. Blade signaled for Scud to turn on the guard lights.  
  
We began our fight. I flipped over the vampire and kicked the gun from his hands to mine. I through it under a table and then turned to punch him. I nailed him in the shoulder, "DAMN!"  
  
My spike gloves couldn't get through his thick suit, so I pulled out my sword.  
  
He flung out his just as I striked at him. The swords clashed together and sent a chime through the air. I pushed my sword. He struggled to keep the sword from slipping or moving back. I ganged control, and moved it back in a circle.  
  
I pulled in to slice his stomach up he jumped back at the last second. I pushed on. Chopping at his sword, to a steady beat the chimes grew louder with each hit. Finally I knocked him down.  
  
"WAIT!" he held up his hand before I took a final blow to his head. He then said something in vampire and the other one stopped as well. 


	6. chap 5

A/N-*MOVIE SPOILERS* ME SO HAPPY! I can't believe I'm getting reviews! (Heh) It may have something to do with the whole it's at the beginning of the search engine.. LOL. OK I think that I'm gonna' stop making it seem like I don't like the reviews, (BECAUSE I DO!) and get on with the story! PEOPLE OUT THERE DO LOVE ME! Oh. And another thing. The bold and italics crap, IS working. I just fantasized it I guess. Well I guess you guys don't want me to blab on. You wanna' read the story! Enjoy!  
  
He put his sword away and walked over to Blade and the other vampire, "We represent the ruling body of the vampire nation, we've come to offer you a truce," he kneeled and held out a metal tube.  
  
Blade took the tube and looked at it. Then looked at the hidden vampires,"Take off your masks!"  
  
As the vampire took off their mask one introduced them, "I am Assad, and this is, Nyssa!"  
  
The vampire Nyssa looked at me then Blade, "For years you have been our most feared enemy, but now there's something else lose on the streets. something worse than you."  
  
"How do we know you're not lying?" I had no intention of trusting them.  
  
"We DO need your help," The male, Assad, turned towards me.  
  
"We'll go!" Blade turned away after one last look at Nyssa.  
  
I looked over at Whistler then chased after Blade, "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing? We can't trust them! It's a trap, Blade! Can't you see that?"  
  
"I'm not saying to trust them, and don't, but I think that they're telling us the truth."  
  
"Blade, don't do this, please, something's not right! I fucking know it!"  
  
"Sin, trust me. I know what I'm doing, now get your things!" He pushed me towards my room. I got my things and traveled down the stairs towards the room everybody was waiting in.  
  
Scud was waiting for me at them bottom, "Here! Let me help you put these on!" He had some vile-like things.  
  
"What is this stuff?" I opened my coat.  
  
"They're bombs, in case something happens."  
  
"Cool," I smirk, "We should just blow the place away!"  
  
"Ha! That'd work!" He patted me on the back handing me the remote.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
We all loaded onto the helicopter that waited for us. We sat in silence as Scud lit another cigarette. He looked up to see Nyssa smiling to herself, "What's so funny?"  
  
"They tell stories of, Blade, as the boogieman, quite frankly I'm disappointed."  
  
"Yea' hear that, B? She's disappointed!"  
  
"He agreed to come alone so easily!'  
  
"Come on, B, show her! Pretty please?" he held his hands together resembling he was praying.  
  
Blade looked at me and nodded his head. We pulled our coats away to reveal the bombs, "Zintacs!"  
  
"Enough explosives to level a city block! You still disappointed?" Scud enlightened.  
  
Nyssa just looked out the window.  
  
We finally arrived and walked into the building. We had to go through a number of doors, codes, and even a blood test for Nyssa. Then, finally, we entered the room after plugging in the metal tube, we had received from them.  
  
Nyssa began to introduce the room, "The true power of the vampire nation lies here.. Father?"  
  
In the room was a twisted old man. He was whiter than Snow-White. Assad introduced him to us, "Blade, Sin, this is Over Lord Eil Damaskinos!"  
  
He turned and took Nyssa's hand as he walked closer to us, "Welcome, daywalkers! It has been said be proud of you're your enemy and enjoy his success. In that regard. I should thank you!"  
  
"For what?" Blade raised his eyebrow.  
  
"For illuminating, Deacon Frost! You actually did us a favor! Carter Kounen." A blonde up tight looking man walked in the room and reached out to shake Blade's hand.  
  
Blade grabbed it and twisted it around seeing a mark, "You're human?"  
  
"Barley, I'm a lawyer!" He turned to shake my hand.  
  
Damaskinos was looking at some jars filled with strange things, "As you may know, vampirism is an arable virus, carried in the saliva of predators. Within 72 hours it is pressed through the human bloodstream. Creating new parasitic organs!"  
  
"Like cancer!" Blade compared.  
  
"Cancer with a purpose!" Damaskinos griped his hand into a fist.  
  
"Unfortunately, viruses evolve too! We've encountered a new one; we've dubbed it the reaper strain. Unlike any good pathogen it appears through a founded carrier!" The lawyer went over to a laptop and put a disk in it, "There! Jared Nomak!"  
  
"Born a vampire, bitten anomaly like you! Unlike the rest of us, however, he feeds on not just humans but vampires as well!" Damaskinos explained.  
  
"It looks like he's doing us a favor!" Blade turned to him.  
  
Nyssa looked at me, and then to Blade, "You don't get it! His vampire victims don't die, they change!"  
  
"So let me get this straight, you want me to hunt them, for you?" Blade looked over at Damaskinos.  
  
Assad began a math lesson to explain to Blade, "You've got to understand these things are like crack addicts, they need to feed daily. Nomak's been out for 72 hours. By our estimates there's already a dozen reapers, there'll be 100's before the weeks out, 1,000's in a matter of months! Do the math!"  
  
"And who do you think they'll go after once we're gone? Your precious humans, not one will be left!" Damaskinos hissed.  
  
"We've spent two years training a small tactical unit, The Blood Pack; we want you to lead them!" Carter looked up at Blade from his chair.  
  
"Two years?" Blade again raised his eyebrow.  
  
Nyssa smiled, "We've been training to hunt you!"  
  
"Blade, this whole thing is a pile of shit! Why should we help them?" I walked into the door to our "house."  
  
"Yeah, B-man, what are yea' thinkin'?" Scud hung off the railing to the stairs.  
  
"It's a plain!" Blade put on his gloves.  
  
"What do you REALLY think?" Whistler looked over at Scud.  
  
"They're gonna' fuck us the first chance they get!"  
  
"Then, as I've been sayin', why the hell are we doing this?" I repeat.  
  
"We can't let too many of these things grow! We have to keep the population down!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"So what are we gonna' do?" Scud asked.  
  
"We're gonna' play along for now, they'll take us in deeper than we've ever been. Get a chance to see how their world really ticks!" Blade walked over towards the railing by Scud. I left the room annoyed.  
  
"I've had enough of their world! They're just shitin' bricks cause they're no longer top of the food chain!" Whistler walked down the stairs and into a different room.  
  
"I don't know man. I'm worried about him! No one goes cold turkey from the thirst in just one night!" Scud rubbed his chin and starred at where Whistler had just exited the room. He also left, leaving Blade by himself.  
  
A/N- ok the next chapter is gonna be THE BEST! I'm just too tired to type it all up, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow for it. Sorry! You'll love it though! This one was just a lot of crap from the movie! Ok, bye! 


	7. chap 6

A/N- Ok I think that today you people to read my FAVORITE part of the story so far! Are you excited? Lol. Well here you go... Oh! And I also gotta give credits to a song =P It's copy righted by Aaliya and not me! (Darn) ok..  
  
Me and Scud sat watching The Power Puff Girls. It was the episode where all of Townsville had turned against them because of a spell Him put on them, "Why don't they just wack'em already!?" I was getting frustrated that they wouldn't hit them.  
  
"Because they don't want to hurt their friends!" Scud answered, still watching the TV.  
  
"I know, but I'd beat the shit outta' of them for hitting me!"  
  
"So you'd hit Me, Blade, or Whistler?" Scud took his eyes off the TV to look over at me.  
  
"Hell yeah! No love!" I laughed.  
  
"Oh, thanks! I love you too!" Scud returned his eyes to the TV.  
  
"I know you do! But I'm not sorry to repeat myself in saying, no love!" I laughed again.  
  
"Fine!" Scud playfully punched me in the arm.  
  
"FINALLY!" I yelled out as Buttercup took a punch at one of the Townsville citizens.  
  
Nyssa and Assad walked into the room,"Ever think of knocking?" I didn't look away.  
  
They ignored my comment, "Where's, Blade?"  
  
"I think he's back in that room!" I pointed back not looking away from the TV.  
  
The show ended as Blade and Nyssa walked into the room.  
  
"Blade, Sin, this is The Blood Pack! Meet, Lighthammer, Verlaine, Priest, Snowman, Chupa, and Reinhart!"  
  
The one named Reinhart walked up to Blade," Hey, um, me and the gang were wondering."  
  
"What was that?" Blade leaned in so they were face to face.  
  
"Can you blush?"  
  
"Oh, that was a bad move!" I knew Blade would make him look like a fool.  
  
"Oh I get it, I see now! You've been training for two years too take me out. And now, here I am! Oh, so exciting!" Blade strolled around him, he pulled out a stake, The Blood Pack pulled out their guns, pointing them at Blade. Nyssa waved her hand at them, "Come on, what are you waiting for? Here I a, right in front of you! Adolf, here gets the first shot!"  
  
Reinhart looked over at Nyssa," Come on, what yea' looking at her for? Need permission? Or maybe you just need a little bit of incentive, I can help with that!" He twirled the stake around like it was dancing with his fingers. Then he suddenly stopped and smacked Reinhart in the face," What's the matter? You miss that? OK, I'll do it again!" Again his fingers did their little dance and again Reinhart got a smack in that face.  
  
"Do it, Reinhart, do it!!!" Verlaine yelled out.  
  
Reinhart had been pushed to far and went for it. Blade grabbed his arm and twisted around behind him. Then he stuck something to the back of his head," Now you got an explosive devise stuck ta' the back of your head! Silvernitrum, rigged to go off is anyone tampers with it! I'll have one detonator with me, the other with Sin over there! And you! If you so much as look at me wrong! Wwwooo!" Blade twisted Reinhart's arm back more, then he let go, "From now on we work as a unit, you'll be taking orders from me or Sin! Any questions.good!" Blade looked around then walked over to Nyssa and Assad, "You wanna catch the hunter you start with the prey! We're talkin' all the night places vampires congregate! Blood banks, safe houses, the bigger the better! So.. What's first?"  
  
Nyssa and Assad looked at each other then nodded looking back at Blade, "The House of Pain!"  
  
"Hey, Sin!" Blade called me over from where I was watching The Power Puff Girls.  
  
"What's up?" I walked over to him.  
  
"I want you to get some rest soon, be ready by nightfall!"  
  
"OK, will do!" I walked over to my music and turned it up.  
  
Blade shook his head and went upstairs to try and sleep.  
  
I danced into the large area of the room. Scud walked in and smiled to himself, then began working. He watched me twirl over to him with great interest, "What yea' doin'?" I yelled over the music.  
  
"Loading these guns!"  
  
"Kay, I'll help!" I grabbed a pistol and some clips to match it.  
  
"Cool! Thanks!" He yelled back.  
  
We finished just as my favorite songs came on," Ooohhh! I LOVE this song!"  
  
I sang as the song started..  
  
Passion, Instant  
  
Swear Me, Feel Me  
  
Cupid's Shot Me  
  
My Heartbeats Racing  
  
Tempt Me, Drive Me  
  
Feels So Exciting  
  
Thought Of Highly  
  
It's Yours Entirely  
  
I twirl, the beat controlling my feet. As I sang, it seemed I was directing it at Scud. But maybe it had to do with him being the only one in the room.  
  
I'll Be  
  
I'll Be More Than A Lover  
  
More Than A Woman  
  
More Than Your Lover  
  
I'll Be  
  
I'll Be More Than Another  
  
More Than A Woman  
  
More Than Another  
  
I'll Be  
  
(I'll Be More) More Than Your Lover  
  
(More) More Than A Woman  
  
(More) More Than Your Lover  
  
I'll Be  
  
(I'll Be More) More Than A Lover  
  
(More) More Than A Woman  
  
(More) More Than Another  
  
Scud got up, I thought to leave or go work on something else, but he began dancing. He was trying to mimic me at first then he started doing his own thing, making me laugh.  
  
Midnight Grindin'  
  
My Heart rate's Climbin'  
  
You Go, I Go  
  
Cause We Share Pillows  
  
Taste Me, Feed Me  
  
There's Still No Separating  
  
Morning Massages  
  
With New Bones In Your Closet  
  
We got closer and soon found myself dancing with him. We moved together perfect. He stared into my eyes making me blush slightly.  
  
I'll Be  
  
I'll Be More Than A Lover  
  
More Than A Woman  
  
More Than Your Lover  
  
I Said I'll Be  
  
I'll Be More Than Another  
  
More Than A Woman  
  
More Than Another  
  
I'll Be  
  
(I'll Be More) More Than Your Lover  
  
(More) More Than A Woman  
  
(More) More Than Your Lover  
  
I'm Gonna Be  
  
(I'll Be More) More Than A Lover  
  
(More) More Than A Woman  
  
(More) More Than Another  
  
I began to sweat lightly; I couldn't take my eyes off him. It was like he was calling me closer. We were already really close; I could feel his breath on my face.  
  
I Don't Think Your Ready  
  
I Don't Think Your Ready For This Thing  
  
For This Thing  
  
I Don't Think Your Ready For This Thing  
  
You're Not Ready  
  
I Don't Think Your Ready For This Thing  
  
This Thing, This Thing  
  
I Don't Think Your Ready For This Thing  
  
He leaned closer so his mouth was by my ear, our cheeks touching, he whisper, "I think I'm more than ready!"  
  
Constant Pressures  
  
No Scale Can Measure  
  
Secret Treasures  
  
Keeps On Getting Better  
  
Do You Wanna Roll With Me?  
  
He nodded as I sang the line.  
  
We Can Go To Foreign Lands Your Hand In My Hand  
  
Do You Wanna Ride With Me?  
  
We Can Be Like Bonnie & Clyde  
  
Be By Your Side  
  
He now held my hips. My heartbeat's so fast I swear it's going to burst.  
  
I'll Be More Than A Lover  
  
More Than A Woman  
  
More Than Your Lover  
  
I'll Be More Than Another  
  
More Than A Woman  
  
More Than Another  
  
(I'll Be More) More Than Your Lover  
  
(More) More Than A Woman  
  
(More) More Than Your Lover  
  
(I'll Be More) More Than A Lover  
  
(More) More Than A Woman  
  
(More) More Than Another  
  
I turned and had my back to him, he still held my hips. As the song was ending he kissed me. It seemed to last forever. When we stopped I froze, "Uuuuhhhh! I need, ta', to go!" I turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Sin wait! Sin, please! I'm sorry! Please don't go!" he chased after me.  
  
A/N-I'm gonna leave it there! Why, cuz, I'm evil, and I'm also sssssssoooooooo sleepy! There's some more favorite part in the next chapter too! 


	8. chap 7

A/N-Sorry it took so long to upload. *sticks out tongue* I had this chapter done, then I deleted it. UHG! That pissed me off. So I really wasn't in the mood to type it up again. Then I just kinda' didn't have time between moving around, with the holidays goin' on. So now, the long over due 7th chapter. (This is my favorite so far!)  
  
For a couple of minutes a stared at the clock. Then I realized it was getting late, 12:57p.m.  
  
But instead of sleeping I found myself walking down the stairs. I wondered, not knowing where. The next thing I know I find myself in Scud's room.  
  
He was asleep or almost, I couldn't tell, "Scud?"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked to see who it was, "Yeah?" He sat up when he saw me.  
  
"Can.can I.sleep in here. with you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" He pulled back the covers, inviting me into the warmth.  
  
He was wearing nothing but a pair of baggy pants, "Thank you," I whispered as he covered me.  
  
He yawned followed by me. After awhile he looked over at me, "Sin?"  
  
"Hm?" I replied half asleep.  
  
".....Did, did that...that kiss really mean anything to you?" He finally let out.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Sin...?" I had fallen asleep, "Oh well, I want you to know, even if you can't hear.. I meant it. I, I think I loved you the moment I met you!" He put his arm over my body, pulling my close. He, then, lightly kissed me on the head.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"SCUD, WAKE UP!" Blade rushed into the room.  
  
Scud bolted up," What is it?!"  
  
"It's Si-"Blade saw me peacefully sleeping and his face grew dark. He glared at Scud.  
  
"Look Blade, B-man! It's not what you think! B, trust me!"  
  
Blade waked up to Scud and grabbed him by the shoulders, ripping him out of the bed. He through him across the room, sending him crashing into a table filled with his things, "B, we didn't do anything! She came in this afternoon and asked f she could sleep with-," Blade punched him in the head, "Blade, you gotta believe me!"  
  
I began to awake from all the crashing. With my vision blurry I barley made out Blade throwing Scud against a wall. My eyes widened, Scud had cuts and scraps on his arm and a large one on his face, "Blade! What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed running to Scud's side, pushing Blade away.  
  
"What the hell were you doing in his bed?!" He demanded the information getting as close as a drill instructor.  
  
"First of all, get the fuck outta' my face! Second leave, Scud, alone. We didn't do shit! I came in here and asked if I could sleep in here! Now get the fuck away!" I pushed Blade off to the side and held Scud over my arm. I glared at Blade as I past.  
  
"Sorry, Scud!" I placed him on the toilet, and shut the door.  
  
"Na! It's ok, I've had worst!" He nodded down towards his chest, indicating the scars all over his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, but this is all my fault! I shouldn't have gone to your room, I didn't need to!" I grabbed the alcohol wipes and dabbed it onto one of his scraps.  
  
He hissed in pain, "Na, I'm, aahhh! Glad you came!" He smiled between gritted teeth.  
  
I began tending to the large cut on his forehead. We both fell silent. I felt his eyes on my face and pretended to be very interested in his cut.  
  
I looked over into his eyes. The next thing I knew I was kissing him again. I stopped and looked at him.  
  
His eyes widened, "Din, please don't runaway again!"  
  
I replied with another kiss. I held his face in my hands and he ran his through my hair. We stopped and again looked at each other. He slowly brought his hand up and brushes a strand of hair away from my face, "You're so beautiful."  
  
I smiled, blushing, "Thanks!"  
  
We didn't move for another minute, just gazing into each others eyes, "Uuummm, I think we should get ready to go.." I gave him a last kiss and then walked out of the bathroom to go change.  
  
"..Right..." Scud kept his eyes in the place where I had walked out the door. A/N- Oh! That's so sweet! (Sorry) There you have it, my favorite part of this story I've written so far.. Hope you liked it! It's pretty long I think... The next update should be within this week. (I hope) So be sure to check back soon. Oh, and if you like the story, review it. It'll keep me more motivated to get a faster update! Thx! 


	9. chap 8

A/N-HOLY SHIT! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? I know I know. I just had to put things on hold for awhile, I have a lot going on in my life right now, and so far none of it's been good. But anyways, I'm back and have a new chapter for you ^.^ hope you enjoy the long over due chapter!...  
  
With a cat suit and Uzis strapped to each of my legs. I was ready for battle. As I walked out of my room I sheathed my sword to my back, and headed down the stairs.  
  
I found Whistler work on some guns. He had tubs and other strange things scattered all over the table.  
  
"Hiya, Whistler! Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Hey, Sindy, just attaching these UV lights on the guns!"  
  
"Well I guess if you need some help." I sat down next to him and looked around.  
  
Scud walked into the room with an odd look on his face.  
  
Whistler looked at him seeing the large scrape on his forehead, "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Long story." Scud walked over to us, "Hi." He smiled shyly at me.  
  
"Hey," I returned the smile just as shy.  
  
"So, W, what you doing here?"  
  
"We're attaching the UV lights to these guns."  
  
"Oh, I guess I could give you a hand."  
  
"And one more thing. what do you do?" I looked at all the stuff.  
  
Whistler chuckled a little bit and taught me what to do.  
  
"Finally! We're done!" I dropped my head to the table, "I think I'll just leave the tech ed shit to you two."  
  
Blade strolled in and glared at Scud, "They're here, it's time!"  
  
"Ok, whelp, let's go!" I stood up.  
  
Blade walked away.  
  
"Sin, will you and Scud get all these guns in the bus?" Whistler turned before he walked away after Blade.  
  
"Sure!" I turned and bumped into Scud, "Oh! Sorry!"  
  
No, it's ok." He stared at my face.  
  
"Scud, is something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head, "Huh? Oh, No, I'm fine!"  
  
He turned and grabbed a handful of guns.  
  
I did the same.  
  
After a couple of trips we had all the guns out, and we were on our way.  
  
A/N-Sorry it really doesn't have too much to it, but there we go =) 


	10. chap 9

A/N- Hey people! It's me! Yes, I was gone for a long time again. But part of it was that I couldn't do shit. My dad was in England and I was stuck with a friend! Aaaahhh! Well let's see.. Um, I got a review that I'm kinda' confused about-.I thought it said in the review that Scud DOESN'T turn to the vampires?!?!?!?. I'm not mad.but could you tell me where it says that please? -_-;;;; I'm a little confused. Well thanks and here we go. I don't know how long I can promise to make this... but hey! It's an update, so be proud of me! And thanks for the advice Nikki! Sorry about that! I was just taught to start a new paragraph every time somebody talks.  
  
I walked into the dark bus,"Scud? Scud. are you there?" His head popped out from under a mechanical mess, "Yeah, I'm here! What do yeah need?" "Do you need any help with this?" I looked at all the stuff. "Well, I think I remember you saying that you'd leave all the Tech Ed shit to me!" I laughed, "Well I need something to do."  
  
Scud got up. He walked over to me, placing his hand on my face. "Scud, is something wro-", He kissed me. "No.wel-no never mind!" "Are you sure? You're acting kinda' weird ever sense we left." "No, I've just been thinking," He smiled lightly. "Thinking about what?" I smiled warmly. "I.I've been thinking about you."  
  
I hugged him for a while then I kissed his cheek. He stared into my eyes for a while, "Sin?" I nodded. "Sin, promise me that you won't go tonight. Stay here with me, in the bus." I looked hard into his eyes, "Scud. They need me, why, what's wrong? Please tell me!" "Sin, I just have a feeling something's gonna happen. Please!?"  
  
I stared into his eyes for a minute "Fine." He grabbed my face with both of his hands and pulled my lips into his, "Thank you!" "Yeah, but that's the last time! No more, they need me!" I smiled a little. He smiled real big and then kissed me again.  
  
A/N-ok, I gotta go! Sorry it's so short. I'll try and be back soon! Nikki, is that easier? :\ 


	11. chap 10

A/N-well yes I did say that. And yes she does. But you gotta wait. I didn't mean he did it right away. Ok, I'll see how much I can think of today..  
  
I walked up to Blade, "I'm staying with Scud!" He looked at me and then pulled off his sunglasses. (That's not a good sign) "You think you're staying with him? You must be outta your mind, after what I saw this morning, I don't think so!"  
  
"Blade, you're a dumb ass! We didn't do shit! I came down to his room because. because, well I don't know why I did. But me and Scud did nothing! Just slept. Is that so bad? .... Can you answer that, Blade?"  
  
"Sin, I don't like that boy! He's not going to be a good person to you. He's a backstabber!" He looked deeply into my eyes, a fire lit with so much hate. I didn't understand it; Scud had always helped us. He never had done anything.  
  
"Blade, I don't understand. what did he do? He's never done a thing to you or me! Name one thing wrong he did, please! One thing and I'll go with you!" Blade looked down at the ground. He slowly reached and put both his hands on my upper arms, 'He did nothing."  
  
"Then why do you hate him so much?" I looked softly at him. "I. I, I just don't like seeing. seeing my. my little girl having the potential to be hurt.." He kept his eyes down on the ground. A small smile crept across my face, "Blade. I had no idea you felt that way." I hugged him, "I love you too! But I promise you, Scud won't hurt me, I can take care of myself, which has been what I've been saying all along. After all, I was raised by you."  
  
The very slightest hint of a smile came across Blade's face, "..You.can stay." I hugged him more tightly, "Thank you!" "Just, watch your back, ok!" "Ok, I will!"  
  
A/N- There a little moment where Blade's heart softens. Sin's such a sweetie! How could anybody resist her? Ok, lemme know what you think! Thanks! For now, Ja Ne! P.S.- Sorry it's so short! But it's good! Admit it! =) 


	12. chap 11

A/N-how fucking long has it been? Lol.sorry guys.. I suck at the whole updating thing -_- eek! Lol. well I better get going. it'll prolly be short. cuz I'ma LAZY person :-P  
  
I practically skipped over to the bus and leaped into Scud's arms, "I can stay, Scud!" I big smile broke onto my face.  
  
"Good, I was afraid he wouldn't let you." he smiled, "but I gotta go give something to, B! So I'll be back!" he gave me a kiss and jumped outta the bus.  
  
I sighed. When I first met Scud I had never thought of him as someone I would like that "way". But I suppose he had grown on me.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Yo, B!" Scud called out raising a hand, "I got somethin' for ya!"  
  
Blade stopped and waited for Scud to catch up to him, "Yes?"  
  
Scud explained the special gloves he had made for him. He was about to head back to Sin when Blade stopped him.  
  
"Scud.. I wan to say sorry for this morning.. I.I.over reacted." he glanced over at the bus, "..she's my baby girl." he said the last part so soft that Scud almost didn't catch what he said.  
  
"Hey, no hard feelings, I understand, B! Don't worry about it. No use spilling over cried milk, right?" he placed his hand on Blade's shoulder and gave a small smile.  
  
"Yeah.I guess. But if you do anything to her! You'll be dead too fast to know how I killed ya!  
  
Scud's already small smile faded fast, "Yeah, I know, don't worry, I won't hurt, Sin." He walked away before the conversation could go further.  
  
A/N-ok. it's short. But I need to re-watch the movie. it's been awhile! Lol. I PROMISE I'll make it long! :-P 


	13. chap 12

A/N- ok.. I re-watched the movie a couple times.and I've been stuck.for a looooong time. But I guess I'm gonna FORCE myself to write tonight.. =\ hope I can make it good..  
  
Scud walked into the bus and found me waiting for him. I asked him, "How did things go?" He shrugged and answered back, "Fine." I smiled, "Good, I'm glad!" I got up and hugged him. We hugged for a little bit then he said, "Well, ready to rock 'n' roll?"  
  
I nodded and put on my headset just in time to hear blade talking. They had reached the inside of the House of Pain. I could hear music and saw a screen light up with the life of the undead world. It was time to get started.  
  
Body's past, but I never saw anything out of the ordinary. Nothing to report.it was boring. I heard someone report that they had found one but lost it, "And that was as much action we got for awhile.  
  
"God damn, we should be down there dancing!" Scud hugged me 'round my middle. "Yeah," I turned and kissed him, "that'd be a hell of a lot better then being here..."  
  
A minute passed by before I heard Blade say he was going after Nomak. Then there was a crash on the bus..something was out there. Me and Scud looked up from where the sound came from. Then Scud asked Whistler, "W? ...W, are you on the roof or on my bus?" .No answer. I pulled out my Uzi's and Scud got out some pistols. I grinned and looked over at him, "Ready?" I raised my eyebrows with ambition. He slightly nodded, he was scared. I pushed open the door and walked out into the rain. Scud followed.  
  
I looked over to my right then to my left. nothing. Before I turned around, a pack of reapers showed up. I began firing at them as they ran towards me and Scud. Scud ran back into the bus and I followed. I slammed the door shut just in time. "Damn.. Silver doesn't work.." I frowned. "That's not good?" Scud looked at me worried. "We gotta try something else... Just then a reaper appeared on the top of the bus. Scud, frightened, shoot at it. Glass poured down on us. The reaper disappeared.  
  
Scud ran to the wheel and turned on the bus. Reapers were crawling all over the bus. He drove off and it crashed into a wall, trapping a reaper in between the wall and the bus. He tried to turn on the UV lights, but they had been damaged in the crash. He struggled to get to the wires to turn them on. It took him long tense seconds of reapers banging and trying to get in and then he finally got it. Before he turned it on he yelled, "How 'bout some daylight mother fuckers!?!" And then that was the end of them.  
  
He sighed in relief but then went to the intercom, "Use your UV lights! They can take the light, I repeat; if you're under attack, use your UV lights!"  
  
A/N-there we go.I got an update. Sorry it's shit. =( 


	14. ADWN

A/N- Hi everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've just been soooo busy or grounded or some other crap. Plus, I've been going through a hard time with depression, and if anyone knows, you just kinda lose all will to do anything. So, I am feeling pretty good now, and I'll try my best to get this story done. I feel really bad. So just wait a little longer. Hopefully there'll be an update this weekend =) 


	15. an

a/N-OK PEOPLE! I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR ME TO BE BACK! I STARTED DOING A LOT OF DRUGS, AND THAT WAS CRAZY, AND THEN I WENT TO TREATMENT FOR A WHOLE BUNCH OF THINGS….INCLUDING DRUGS. SO NOW, IT'S TIME FOR ME TO START WRITING AGAIN, LOL. SO THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE STILL LOOKIN AND HOPIN…I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I'M SO SORRY. LETS MAKE THIS ENDING HAPPEN!


End file.
